Voyeuristic Musings
by BK0610
Summary: A Mellie POV One-Shot, centered around her thoughts on the Fitz/Liv relationship up until Liv quit her job at the White House. As always, Scandal and its characters are the property of Shonda Rhimes, Shondaland, ABC et al.


If the situation were different, Mellie Grant could see herself being friends with Olivia Pope. After knowing her for only a few days, Mellie knew that Olivia was someone that a person like her would want on her side. Olivia had an answer for everything and a plan to make every goal come to fruition. Olivia had a way getting people to agree and say yes to pretty much anything she suggested. For some reason, things just sounded better or more agreeable coming out of the mouth of Olivia Pope. Mellie would have tried to cultivate a long term and actual friendship with Olivia if she weren't positive that her husband, Fitzgerald Grant, and the younger woman were having an affair.

Oh, Mellie wasn't stupid. She saw the subtle signs of Fitz's attraction to Olivia. She saw the way he would perk up when Olivia was in the room, the way he hung on to her every word or suggestion. Mellie saw the way Fitz would always seek out Olivia to help fix his suit ties and jackets just so he could have an excuse to be near her in public. It was also clear that Olivia was quite taken with her husband. Olivia, though subtler and more circumspect than her husband, would still sometimes stare a Fitz for a little longer than necessary before realizing that they were in public.

In the beginning, Mellie thought it was a mere crush on both of their parts and that they wouldn't act on their attraction. That was until the day before their campaign event in Georgia. Mellie went looking for Olivia to get her advice on her outfit for the Town Hall. When Mellie opened to the door to exit the campaign war room, she saw Olivia leaning against the wall with Fitz standing well into her personal space. It reminded Mellie of being in high school and leaning against a locker looking up adoringly at the boy she liked at the time, the boy who then leaned into her personal space letting her know that he was into her too. Mellie merely acted as if she didn't see Fitz take a quick step back or Olivia look at her with eager attentiveness borne of being caught in a potentially awkward situation. After Olivia was out of sight, having gone into the war room to check Mellie's outfit for the night, Mellie gave Fitz a knowing look, a look that said "I know you want her, don't think I missed it."

Throughout the campaign, Mellie saw Fitz follow Olivia around like a lost puppy. The few times that Mellie actually sought Fitz out, but couldn't find him, she need only ask a nearby person for Olivia's location, because once she found Olivia she knew she'd find Fitz. It was comical, really. Mellie knew that no one thought anything of Olivia and Fitz spending so much time together. Olivia was pretty much running the campaign, despite not having the official title of Campaign Manager. But Mellie wasn't just anyone. She knew her husband. Mellie's only concern was that the pair of them didn't blow her chances of getting into that White House.

* * *

During his Inaugural Ball, was dashing in his tuxedo. He was so happy—who wouldn't be after having been elected as the 44th President of the United States of America. Mellie thought she looked damn good herself, in a custom made black one shoulder gown by Marchesa. Mellie had a hard time containing her own excited. She'd made it into the White House. She was destined to be there. So, she stood happily next to her husband in the receiving line, happily greeting each person as they entered the venue. Then she walked in.

Mellie had discovered that Olivia had a thing for wearing white to formal functions. Tonight was do different. She wore a sheath like gown that hugged her curves and did not leave her figure to the imagination. The dress was scoop neck, giving a hint of cleavage. It had thin straps that seemed to just wrap around her shoulders. Mellie actually thought the dress was plain. That was until Olivia turned around to speak to someone behind her. Then Mellie saw that the dress was backless, and dipped dangerously low. It was so low that Mellie was damn sure she wasn't wearing any underwear.

When Olivia reached Mellie and Fitz, Mellie gave her a hug. How could she not? Everyone knew that Olivia was an integral part of the campaign; she couldn't just shake her hand as if she were some stranger or new acquaintance. When Olivia stepped over to shake Fitz's hand, she saw the spark between the two of them. Olivia had a gleam in her eye as if she had a secret that only Fitz had the clue to figuring out. And Fitz, not always the best at hiding his emotions, looked like he wanted to rip her clothes off and screw her right there in front of everyone. Mellie had no choice but to stick out her elbow and purposely hit him as she turned to great the next guest. It was then that Fitz snapped out of his Olivia fueled trance. As Olivia walked away, though, she caught Fitz staring at her naked back as it made its way into the crowd.

About two hours into the ball, Mellie couldn't find Fitz nor Olivia. She had no doubt that they were together, probably screwing in the closest closet or office or any door with a damn lock. A half hour later, they both reappeared; they both looked good, not a hair out of place. But, Fitz had that dumb grin on his face and Olivia's pupils were dilated. Mellie just shook her head. Continuing to mingle, Mellie only hoped that no one else noticed their similar disappearance and reappearance at the ball.

* * *

Mellie actually caught them one night. It was a warm May night and Mellie got the urge to take a walk around the famous White House Rose Garden. She just felt restless and figured a walk on the ground may help settle her. The roses were beautiful, and she actually stopped to smell some—an act which made her laugh due to the cliché-ness of it. It was when she got deeper into the garden that she heard it. Moans and groans. Mellie, standing behind one of the larger rose bushes, took one step forward, careful that she'd make no sound. She leaned slightly through the left, her body shielded by the tall rose bush, with only her face partially visible. And she saw them. There was a soft looking wine colored blanket beneath them, a discarded picnic basket off to the side. But Mellie only had eyes for them. Fitz lay on the blanket with Olivia straddling him. They were both naked, a fact that told Mellie that they had to be pretty sure that no one would find them there. Olivia was riding him, her hips gyrating, taking her husband's cock in and out of her body. Fitz was looking at Olivia with was seemed to be a glazed look of pleasure on his face. Both of his hands were on Olivia's breast, kneading them and manipulating her nipples. Olivia's head was thrown back in obvious pleasure. Their spoken words, though low, were audible.

"Fitz. Baby, I'm so close." Olivia increased her movements over his body. She braced her arm against his chest to give herself more leverage. Fitz placed his hands around her small waist, and pumped up into her, meeting her downward thrusts. Their moans increased with the speed of their movements.

"Come for me, Sweet Baby. Come now." Fitz commanded her as he took one hand off of her waist and brought his fingers to her clit, rubbing vigorously. It only took a few seconds before Mellie saw Olivia stiffen and then shudder. Fitz then flipped Olivia over so that she lay on her back. Fitz got on top of her and between her legs. Olivia hoisted her legs up so that they were wrapped around Fitz's waist. Then Fitz began thrusting into her hard. Little "omphs" escaped Olivia's mouth with each thrust.

"Fuck, you feel so damn good." Fitz said as he continued his thrust, his own climax near. "It feels like your body was made to fit mine."

Olivia nodded her agreement. Mellie saw Olivia reach down with both hands to grab Fitz's ass. Olivia's small hands squeezing Fitz's sculpted one was a site. Mellie had to admit that her husband had a great ass.

A few more thrusts found Fitz reaching his climax. When they both caught their breaths, Fitz, still on top of her with his penis inside of her, kissed her. Olivia's arms went around his neck as she returned his kiss. "I love you, Sweet Baby," Fitz said when he pulled his mouth away from hers and rested his forehead against Olivia's.

Mellie turned around and made her way back to the White House. This walk did nothing to settle her for a good night's rest.

* * *

Did Fitz realize he spoke in his sleep? It had long been a habit of his, but one that happened so sporadically that Mellie never thought to mention it. Now, his sleep talking became more frequent. Soft sighs and along with subtle low groans became common. "Livvie" and "Sweet Baby" would escape his mouth in soft whispers. Mellie began to realize that the nights Fitz said her name were on the days that the pair didn't have much time to spend together. Those nights found Fitz restless; he'd often toss and turn before his body gave over to sleep. Then his subconscious would call out for his Livvie. It actually made Mellie sick—not literally, but it truly worked her nerves. How dare he call out for another woman—a woman she had to see weekly (and sometimes daily)—in her own bed?

* * *

When Cyrus informed Mellie that Olivia planned to resign her post as Communications Director, she was both pleased and pissed. Pleased because she was tired of Olivia having the run of her home, having the ear of the staff, and being able to drag her husband around by his balls. On the other hand, Mellie was pissed because Olivia played a vital role to Fitz's presidency. She kept him happy and sated. She gave him emotional support, something which Mellie was remiss to do herself. With Olivia gone, Fitz became despondent. While he continued to put on the façade of nothing being wrong and continued to do very commendable job as the President, Mellie knew the truth. It was only a matter of time before her husband self destructed, and inevitably ruined her chances for her own political future. Thus, Mellie knew had to take it upon herself to fill the void. Because Olivia Pope left the team, Mellie had to get off of the bench and pick up the slack.

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you all think?**


End file.
